Finn-Quinn Relationship
The Quinn-Finn Relationship is the romantic relationship between Quinn and Finn. They are known as Fabson, or Fuinn. Overview Quinn is Finn's ex-girlfriend, as well as former-head cheerleader, ex-president of a Celibacy Club and a member of the Glee Club. As two of the most popular kids in the school, they began dating sometime prior to the series start. Since the start, Quinn had a .']]habit of manipulating the sweet but somewhat naive Finn. During most of their relationship, whenever the both of them began to get physically intimate, Quinn would abruptly stop and ask that they pray instead. Although Finn very much wanted to sleep with Quinn, she always refused due to her religious beliefs. Ironically, Quinn ended up having sex regardless of her beliefs, when Noah Puckerman got her drunk and seduced her, resulting in her becoming pregnant. Rather than admit to the truth because she loved him and didn't want to hurt him, Quinn lied to Finn and claimed the baby was his, after Finn pre-maturely ejaculated in Quinn's hot tub. Under the false belief that Quinn is carrying his child, Finn has opted to stay with her and is attempting to become a good father. When Quinn got kicked out of her home by her family, Finn and his mother took her in. Later on, Rachel tells Finn that she thinks Puck is the father. Finn finds out this is true and says he is done with Quinn, ending their relationship, and his friendship with Puck. When the series returns, over voice-over, Finn admits he was not over Quinn, and they share a longing look in the hallway. He later sings "Hello, I Love You", to describe his feelings about Quinn and Puck's relationship. Throughout the rest of the season, Quinn and Finn do not speak, but both hint as to having feelings for each other. In the episode of Glee that aired after the superbowl, Finn and Quinn end the episode with a kiss. Episodes For 'Season One' 'Pilot' Finn tells Rachel he has been dating Quinn for four months, and she's cool. They are shown making out on a couch. 'Showmance' Quinn intiallly joined Glee club to get closer to Finn. Quinn justifies this reason to Sue Sylvester and acknowledges Rachel as a threat to her relationship with Finn. Finn joins the celibacy club because of Quinn and reminisce about her (hot tub scene). Finn and Quinn pair up with the balloon in the celibacy club meeting. Rachel later sings "Take a Bow" while watching Finn, who appears very happy talking, appearing to be commenting on how pretty she is, and laughing with Quinn, while she is doing the same. 'Preggers' Quinn tells Finn she is pregnant, but doesn't tell him it's not his. She decides to lie to him because she believes he'll be a better father than Puck. Although shocked at first, Finn promises Quinn he'll support her fully. Quinn and Finn share loving looks throughout the football game.When they win their first game of the season, Finn kisses Quinn after the siren. Finn gives Quinn his old baby blanket (the only item that he can remeber his dead father by) for "their" child. Finn also stands up for Quinn and tells him "don't talk to my girlfriend like that" against Puck's nasty remarks. 'The Rhodes Not Taken' Quinn and Finn sing "Don't Stop Believing" together. Finn askes Mr.Schuester to give away some of Quinn's roles/verses in fear that something might happend to her if she performs too much. Finn tries to get Rachel to rejoin Glee club in hopes that he will get a musical scholarship to support Quinn and "their" baby. 'Vitamin D' Quinn acknowledges Finn's stress over the baby as well his good character. She claims that the reason why she is giving up the baby to Mrs. Schuester is because of Finn. She also fears that all this pressure is going to give Finn a heart attack. 'Throwdown' Finn takes Quinn to the clinic to get a sonogram. Quinn confronts Rachel about her crush for Finn and tells her to back off, as a result of Rachel telling Quinn to sing more as she has a lot to express, Quinn sings "You keep me hanging on" as a way to express her jelousy between Rachel and Finn. Finn comforts Quinn when news get out to everyone that she is pregnant. The share moments as they sing "Keep Holding On" and when Finn grabs Quinn and Rachel's hand, he looks at Quinn. 'Mash-Up' Quinn stands up for Finn when he gets slushied by one of the football guys. They wear sunglasses too seem cool. However thier plan backfires on them as they get slushied and made fun of agian. Throughout the whole episode Quinn can be seen caring for Finn by cleaning the slushie off of his face. 'Wheels' Finn comforts Quinn in the gym as she watches the Cheerios pratice. Finn finds a job to support Quinn and "their" baby. He is seen carrying her off to class in his wheel chair. 'Ballad' Finn sings "You're Having My Baby" to Quinn in front of her parents, and Quinn, while annoyed at first, seems touched by the song, smiling in awe at Finn. She later moves in with Finn when Quinn's parents kick her out. 'Hairography' Finn feels uncomfortable when Rachel advances on him, and Quinn gets mad at Puck when she finds out he was sexting Santana while they were babysitting together. Finn then tells Quinn what happened with Rachel and admits he loves her and he only wants to be with her, feelings which she reciprocates. They then walk off together, looking happy while Rachel and Kurt watch jealously. While the club sings "True Colors" at the end of the episode, Finn and Quinn smile at each other. 'Sectionals' Finn rushes to Quinn's aid when she slips. Quinn feels genuinely hurt and guilty for Finn's reaction to the truth about the baby. 'Hell-O ' Finn admits via voiceover that he isn't over Quinn, and that he has to work a lot harder to pretend to listen to Rachel than he did with Quinn, and when Finn presented his hello assignment, Quinn watches him adoringly while he performs. 'Bad Reputation' Quinn admits that she wrote the "Glist" (glee list) because she felt that she lost everything important in her life. She lost her postion of captain of the cheerios, postion of presidency in the celibacy and most of all she lost Finn. This shows how Quinn still mourns over their break up. 'Journey' While Quinn gives birth and they flash to the waiting room Finn looks the most worried as he is pacing down the corridor. Finn and Quinn smile at each other during Will and Puck's performance of Somewhere Over The Rainbow. 'Season Two' 'Special Education' Quinn and Finn are seen holding-hands and hugging each other when they sang "Dog Days Are Over" wich means there friends and dating 'Britney/Brittany' Quinn asks Finn to get back together with her and Finn admits he has feelings for her, and probably always will. Despite this being a plan made by Rachel to test Finn's love, Quinn looks genuinely hurt when Finn turns her down, suggesting she really does still have feelings for him too. When Rachel sings The Only Exception Quinn casts a fleeting look at Finn.Furt [[Furt|'Furt']] Finn makes a point to tell Sam that he obviously can't get Quinn as his girlfriend, and Sam replies that he's working on it- this causes Finn to look annoyed. 'The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle' Finn causes Quinn to finally quit Cheerios over Glee Club. They share a feeling-filled look during the big game, and afterwards Quinn kisses Finn in the hallways, stating "It reminds me why I loved you." Finn is stunned as she leaves. [[Silly Love Songs|'Silly Love Songs']] Finn determines his problems with Rachel were caused by the fact he wasn't over Quinn. He sets up a kissing booth, knowing she is the only girl in the school who won't willingly kiss him. At first she denies him, and tells him she knows what he is doing, but later she does kiss him at the booth, and Finn experiences fireworks. Then, she asks him to meet with her in the auditorium the next day. They meet, and kiss, after Quinn relents that she only thinks she loves Sam. Finn and Quinn both then catch mono due to Santana's meddling, and lay in the nurse's office together. Finn is determined to continue with Quinn, but she stops him, by telling him that she will not do anything with him until she figures out what is happening with Sam, and he with Rachel. 'Comeback' Finn continues to proposition Quinn, who tells him still that she has to figure out where she stands with Sam. He manages to decide on a date on Friday to "the Sullivan rink", which is incidentally the same day Sam had originally planned to take Quinn to "Colour Me Mine". Finn later tries to imitate Sam by dressing like Justin Bieber as well, to impress Quinn. Sam breaks things off with Quinn when he learns of her cheating on him, and their future is left unknown. 'Sexy' In a flashback, Quinn is seen making out with Finn on her bed. She tells Finn that he should have been her "first", instead of Puck and that she belongs with him. 'Original Songs' During the performing of the warblers, while Kurt and Blaine make their romantic duet, Quinn and Finn hold their hands, plus, Quinn tells Rachel something like "I get Finn, you can have your heart broken", and Rachel really feels affected by her words and starts crying when leaving. Episodes Against 'Showmance' Rachel and Finn share a kiss in the auditorium, unknown to Quinn. 'Preggers' Quinn lies to Finn about the baby's father. She tells him it is him when they were in the hot tub and he "erupted" too early, but in reality it is Puck who slept with her. 'The Rhodes Not Taken' While bowling, Rachel kisses Finn. 'Wheels' When Finn rides Quinn to Glee, Quinn looks back at Puck. 'Hairography' Quinn babysits with Puck and Finn hangs out with Rachel. 'Sectionals' Finn finds out that Puck is the father of Quinn's baby and breaks he up with her. 'Audition-Special Education ' Finn is happily dating Rachel. 'Britney/Brittany' Quinn tells Finn that she has feelings for him (because of Rachel), but Finn said that he can't be with her. normal_101-DVD_0024.jpg normal_102-DVD_0165.jpg normal_102-DVD_0335.jpg normal_104-DVD_0044.jpg normal_104-DVD_0246.jpg normal_104-DVD_0269.jpg normal_104-DVD_0003.jpg normal_105-DVD_0091.jpg normal_106-DVD_0395.jpg normal_ta107hd0194.jpg normal_ta107hd1935.jpg normal_ta108hd0333.jpg normal_ta108hd0875.jpg normal_ta108hd0905.jpg normal_ta108hd0137.jpg normal_glee-109-0038.jpg normal_glee-109-0480.jpg normal_glee-109-1189.jpg normal_B0113.jpg normal_B1778.jpg normal_B4694.jpg normal_H2191.jpg normal_H4336.jpg normal_M2135.jpg normal_G2111300.jpg normal_G2112000.jpg normal_G2120566.jpg normal_G2120829.jpg normal_G2121122.jpg normal_G2121534.jpg normal_G2130098.jpg normal_G2130135.jpg normal_G2130630.jpg normal_G2131101.jpg normal_G2150972.jpg normal_G2151033.jpg normal_01000000000.jpg normal_0011111111.jpg normal_00222222222.jpg normal_0055555.jpg normal_004444444.jpg normal_0055.jpg normal_00111.jpg normal_00333.jpg normal_002222.jpg normal_008.jpg normal_004444.jpg normal_003333333.jpg normal_001111121.jpg normal_00333425.jpg Category:Special Education Category:Relationships Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Finn Hudson Category:Images of Finn Hudson Category:Images of Quinn Fabray Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Rachel Berry